


Ikaw na ang Tahanan at Mundo

by warmthofthesun (k_l)



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Corny, Fluff, M/M, Wow, a Yes, ako :(, and it wasn't enough, ang saya po koya wil, anubayan, ayoko na, ayoko na talaga, ewan ko, jusq sayang yung plot, kaya ayun #srl, mabinaldo fanfic, meant to be nakakatawa, naiinip akong buuin, nawawalan na q ng will to liv, obviously, penge ideas, pengeng #inspiration, pero seriously, sad reacts only, stayed up late for this, suko na 'ko sa'yo @ life, yun sure ako
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_l/pseuds/warmthofthesun
Summary: Si Apolinario Mabini, kilala 'yan sa pagiging seryoso sa larangan ng usaping politikal pero, alam din ng marami kung ga'no kalandi pakinggan ang bawat salita n'ya sa labas ng mga debate.Nang makilala s'ya ni Emilio Aguinaldo, mabilis na nabilog ang mundo n'ya sa nasabing lalake.





	1. Kay Tagal na Siguro Bago 'To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mabini, may makakasama ka na sa kwartong 'to, kung okay lang sa'yo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnd po aq experienced sa pagdo-do(r)m ayyyyyyeeee [but rlly, i apologize ;;] (ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) just read the note at the end

Sa dormitoryong inuupahan, sanay nang mag-isa sa kwarto si Apolinario "Pole" Mabini. Ginhawa na n'ya ang katahimikang kadalasan ay namamalagi rito, pati na rin ang kabuuang espasyo nito na medyo malawak para sa kanya. Naging libangan n'ya na rin kasi ang kausapin ang sarili at magpaikot-ikot sa kwarto upang magmuni-muni tungkol sa iba't-ibang bagay, lalo na sa t'wing may kakaharapin s'yang krisis na hindi naman  _talaga_  naroroon.

Sa ngayon ay may krisis na s'yang kinakaharap dahil, kamakailan lang ay nasabihan s'yang may tutuloy sa kanyang kwarto.

"Mabini, may makakasama ka na sa kwartong 'to, kung okay lang sa'yo."

'Ayos lang naman sa'kin', sabi ni Mabini sa kanyang sarili. Ang kaso lang ay, pa'no kung hindi magustuhan ng magiging kasama n'ya ang ugali n'ya?

Sa kabilang dako, hindi naman sinasadya ng tadhana na papayag naman pala ang mga magulang ni Emilio "Miong" Aguinaldo sa desisyong paninirahan n'ya sa isang dormitoryo. Hindi n'ya ito inaasahan dahil sa striktong pagkontrol nila sa binata. Kung pag-uusapan ang mga kinaroonan na ng pagkokontrol sa kanya, umabot ito sa puntong gusto nilang ipakasal si Miong sa babaeng hindi n'ya gusto.

"Magaling ka nang sumagot, Miong." Naalala n'yang sinabi ng kanyang ina. "Bakit hindi mo na lang kunin ang kursong abogasya? Magagamit mo pa 'yan doon."

Bumuntong-hininga na lang s'ya nang matandaan ang sinabi ng magulang. 'Malapit na', sabi n'ya sa sarili, 'malapit na ko nang sukuan ang abogasya.' Kinuha lang naman n'ya 'to para makatakas sa pananakal ng mga magulang n'ya.

Sa tagal n'yang pinag-isipan ito, nakaligtaan na ng kanyang panahon ang kwartong dapat n'yang pasukan. Umatras s'ya ng kaunti at iyon na nga, ang kwarto na lilipatan n'ya.

Tumigil muna s'ya ng ilang segundo upang tumindig at bumulong ng, 'kaya mo 'to, Miong'. Kumatok s'ya ng tatlong beses at,  _click_ , may nagbukas agad ng pintuan na para bang hinihintay na s'ya ng kay tagal.

Nakarinig s'ya ng, wheelchair ba 'yon? Napaisip si Miong.

"Aguinaldo?" Tanong ng isang tinig. Kahit na unang dinig pa lang n'ya rito ay tumindig na agad ang kanyang balahibo sa kaba, o _kilig_ , o baka dahil sa pantog (kaso hindi naman s'ya naiihi kaya siguro, 'wag n'yo na lang pansinin ang huli n'yang dahilan).

Umiling si Miong upang gising ang sarili at, "Ako nga po." Pagtugon n'ya habang pumapasok sa loob.

"Nag-abala ka pang maging magalang." Sabi ng lalakeng nasa wheelchair habang papalapit sa kanya. "Ako nga pala si Apolinario Mabini. Mas gugustuhin ko kung tatawagin mo 'kong Pole. 'Wag mo na lagyan ng 'kuya', susunggaban kita."

Nakipagkamay si Miong kay Pole. "Call me Miong po, for a reason like, para quits tayo? Yea."

"Wow, coño." Sabi ni Pole, ngunit itinawa. 'Baka hindi komportable s'ya sa mga gano'ng biro', sabi n'ya sa sarili.

Pagkatapos ng pagpapakilala sa isa't-isa, itinuro na ni Pole kung nasaan ang bawat gamit na kay Miong lang. Itinuro rin n'ya na rin ang kanyang mga gamit na hindi n'ya maaaring ibahagi at ang mga maaari.

"Pwede mo rin akong hiramin, kung gusto mo, Miong." Sambit ni Pole na hindi n'ya napansin ang pagkagulat dito ng nakababata. Sanay na kasi s'ya sa ganitong paraan tumugon. "Wow, your nickname has a nice ring in it." _'Di ba?_

"Ah," Pag-ngiti ni Miong. "Salamat,  _kuya_  Pole."

Kitang-kita kung pa'no biglang sumimangot si Pole kay Miong. "Don't kuya me, you coño, ha? Kakaltukan kita sa susunod."

Kagulat-gulat naman ang naramdamang pagkakomportable ni Miong kay Pole, na tunay ngang nagpangiti sa kanya. "Binibiro lang kita, Pole."

Medyo napailing pa si Miong. Hindi s'ya sanay sa ganitong kabilis na pagkakalapit sa isa't-isa, kasi naman, kahit pagbaliktarin mo ang kahit na anong bersyon ng planetang 'to, kakapasok n'ya pa lamang ng kwarto at kakakausap pa lang sa lalake.

Sa hindi n'ya alam na dahilan, napangiti s'ya dahil sa pagkakaramdam ng _tagumpay_ sa sistema n'ya. Hindi n'ya man malaman ang mga nararamdaman, kinonsinte naman n'ya ang nararamdaman kaligayahan.

"Hala, may dimple ka pala?" Nanlalaking-matang tanong ni Pole na s'yang nagpagising kay Miong sa kasalukuyan.

"Ang galing, cute naman ni Miong ko,  _yie_."

 _Ay_.

"Thank you ulit." Pagkamot sa batok ng mas bata na agad namang napansin ni Pole.

Mali ata s'ya ng pagsabi no'n, napaisip si Pole.

_'Eto na, medyo awkward na._

_Pero dahil kasi, ba't ang komportable nila sa isa't-isa masyado?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a roommate au and I've been wanting to write but I haven't experienced it, however:
> 
> Aguinaldo and Mabini are in the same age. It also saddens me but I need to do it.


	2. Ako na Lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napaaba na lamang s'ya sa malaking pagbabago ni Miong.

Nang ang dating ginhawa ni Pole ay unti-unting naglaho matapos ang ilang linggo, napalitan ito ng bago. Naging madaldal si Miong sa kanyang mga gawain bilang isang mag-aaral. Hindi tumututol si Pole rito dahil bukal naman sa kanyang kalooban ang magbigay ng kahit konting paggabay sa kamag-aral. Parehas naman silang nanginginabang dito—naeensayo ang pagdadahilan ni Pole at naisusuksok naman ni Miong ang mga paratang ni Pole sa kanyang makulit na kokote.

Minsanan, ang mga maliliit nilang debate ay napupunta sa mga pag-aalala ni Miong. Naiintindihan naman ni Pole ang palagi na lang na pagmamalasakit nito, ngunit minsa'y kailangan ding ilugar ito. Masyado kasing nagpapadala si Miong sa kanyang mga nararamdaman (gusto ngang aminin ni Pole na "ang tanga talaga ng mga mungkahi mo, suko na 'ko" pero 'di n'ya kaya). Mahinahong hahawakan na lamang ni Pole ang kamay ni Miong at doon, manlalambot ito at bubuntong-hininga upang maramdaman ang unti-unting pag-ayos ng pagtakbo ng utak.

Sa pagpasok din sa unibersidad, ang Selong na laging kasama ni Pole ay napalitan na ng Miong. 'Buti na lang', laging mapapaisip si Pole, 'nanliligaw si Selong kay Naning, hindi ko na s'ya maaabala pa'.

Kung posible, mas naging madaldal pa si Pole nang makasama lagi sa paglalakad si Miong (Si Miong lang yung naglalakad). Samu't-sari ang kanilang mga pinagkukwentuhan—minsan ay patungkol sa malubha nilang asignaturang pinamagatang Sipnayan, hanggang sa pagpunta sa politikal na aspeto ng buhay. Madalang ay pag-uusapan nila ang d'yaryo ng kanilang unibersidad, madalang din ay ang sakit ni Pole.

"Mahirap ba?" Tatanungin bigla ni Miong.

"Hindi naman, basta kasama kita." Tapos, tatawa si Pole, para hindi awkward.

Naging malalim ang relasyon nila sa isa't-isa dahil sa tumatagal na pagsasama nila. Ang ilang linggo ay naging ilang buwan:

May kadiliman ang mga ulap sa labas at malamig din panigurado ang panahon, naisip ni Pole na suotin ang ibinigay na hoodie ni Selong sa kanya. Ngunit, sa kasamaang palad ay hindi n'ya ito nakita sa kanyang damitan.

Napatingin s'ya sa direksyon ng natutulog pang si Miong. Hindi rin n'ya ito napansin habang naghahanda s'ya para sa oras ng klase. Nilapitan n'ya ito at, "Miong, nakita mo ba yung sweater ko? Yung may kalakihan." Inuyog n'ya ito at tumalukbong lang lalo sa ilalim ng kanyang kumot.

"Maybe you misplaced it? Kaya mo 'yan, fighting."

Sinampal ni Pole ang tagiliran ni Miong na s'yang nagdulot ng pag-angat ng ulo nito. "Ano ba, Miong?"

Bumanggit ito ng isang maliit na magandang umaga bago umupo sa kinahihigaan at, "Sorry talaga, Pole, wala na 'kong sweater. Tangina kasi ni Mascardo, hindi na binalik yung sweater ko."

"Pakisabi na lang kay Mascardo na labhan na n'ya yung sweater mong 'yon. Hindi ko talaga maintindihan kung ba't lagi mong kinukuha 'yon galing sa labahan, 'di na nalabhan ng maayos, kawawa naman."

Sa pagtalikod ni Pole, sumambit ng isang "hindi ka galit?" si Miong. Nahalata ni Pole ang higit na pagmamalasakit ni Miong, ang pag-aalala na para bang isang bata ito na napagtampuhan ng isang kalaro.

Bumuntong-hininga si Pole. "Hindi." Matigas n'yang sagot.

Mahilig n'yang pinaglalaruan si Miong ng ganito dahil sa pagsusuyong ginagawa nito. Hindi s'ya magsasawang lokohin 'to dahil din kasi ito ang kadalasang kay Selong n'ya ginagawa, o sa kapatid n'yang si Prudencio. Mayroon pang isang dahilan—si Miong lang ang kayang makapagpatibok ng puso n'ya katulad ng araw-araw n'yang nararamdaman. Hindi n'ya kailanman maipagpapalit ito sa kahit na ilang sesyon sa kanilang kapisanan, o kahit na anong kapeng nakapagpapagising sa kanya.

Hanggang nga sa naging ilang buwan na  _lang_ ang kanilang magiging pagsasama.

Naging mabilis ang oras at naging mas mabilis din na bumalik ang dating katahimikan na libangan ni Pole—unti-unting kinain ng sistema si Miong. Sa mga libreng oras ng nabanggit ay kadalasan nagkakaroon pa s'ya ng oras kay Pole, magdedebate sila katulad ng dati, ngunit kung kailan pa magtatapos ang taon, doon pa sila nagkalayo sa isa't-isa dahil lang sa mga pagtitipo't kasiyahang imbitado si Miong. Dito rin ay nakapulot ng masamang bisyo ang mas bata—ang paninigarilyo.

Napaaba na lamang si Pole sa malaking pagbabago ni Miong. Kadalasan naman ay wala s'yang pakealam sa mga gawain ng kanyang mga kaibigan. May bisyo rin naman si Selong ngunit wala s'yang naging pagtutol dito. May nag-uusig lang siguro sa kanyang isip na mag-alala para kay Miong dahil kasama n'ya ito sa iisang kwarto (at madali s'yang magkasakit, alam n'ya 'yon).

Kung dati ay nag-aalala s'ya sa mga problemang wala naman talaga roon, ngayon naman ay nag-aalala s'ya sa mga problemang pwedeng mangyari.

Para mawala ang atensyon ni Pole sa pag-iisip ng lubha ay napapalagi nanaman ang pagpunta n'ya kay Selong. Kung hindi s'ya pupunta kay Selong ay kay Ilyong, na nagkataong kapangalan pa ng kinakasama sa iisang kwarto, pero walang pakealam si Pole rito. Siguro dahil na rin sa pagkakakatukayo ng dalawa ay mas napalapit pa ang loob ni Pole kay Ilyong—may pagkaparehas din ang dalawa sa paraan ng kanilang pag-iisip, nagkaiba lang sa edad.

At sa ngayon nga'y sila ang magkaharap, ngunit hawak ni Pole ang kanyang cellphone, may tine-text.

 ** _Pole_** : Baby coño ko, mind joining us?  
**_Pole_** : Coffee date ulit tayo after a long time :( Please?  
**_Miong_** : 'Di ako pwede, sorry paps  
**_Pole_** : Wala, wala, nakakatampo  
**_Miong_** : Ewan ko sa'yo.  
**_Pole_** : Ang cold naman nito, bahala ka dyaan :P Kasama ko si Ilyong ko.

Mas marami na silang tawagan sa isa't-isa ngayon. Hindi kasi alam ni Pole kung pa'no kontrolin ang dila n'ya kapag mga kaibigan lang ang kasama. Pagbalik ng utak n'ya sa kasalukuyan, sa huling text n'ya ay ibinaba n'ya ang kanyang cellphone.

"Sino ba ang bumabagabag kay Mabining hindi makabasag-pinggan ang ekspresyon t'wing nasa debate?" Pagtanong ni Ilyong kay Pole na s'yang ikinagising nito.

"Ah," Tugon ng mas matanda. "Si Miong kasi, napapalagi na ang hindi ko s'ya kasama."

Ngumiti si Pole ngunit bakas ni Ilyong ang pagod sa ilalim ng mga mata nitong, hindi n'ya alam kung pa'no ngunit, nananatiling kumikislap.

"Nandito naman ako." Bigkas ni Ilyong. "Handa akong makinig sa'yo kahit na ano pang sabihin mo."

Napatawa ng mahina si Pole. "Dapat ako lang ang magaling sa mga pakilig."

"Mas magaling ka pa rin naman," Ngumiti si Ilyong at bumuntong-hininga, napabulong sa sarili ng "kinikilig nga ako sa'yo lagi."

"Alam mo, Ilyong." Pagsabi ni Pole habang inilalagay n'ya ang mga siko sa lamesa, mga kamay ay magkahawak, ibabaw nito'y nasa ilalim ng kanyang baba. Ngumiti pa s'ya, at _kay gandang hapon nga naman sa'yo, Jacinto_.

"Bagay sa'yo yung ngumingiti ka, lalo na kahit nahihirapan ka." Sambit ni Pole. "'Yon siguro yung dahilan kung ba't mas gusto kitang kasama kaysa kay Selong."

Yung titig ni Pole, kaya n'yang titigan 'yon habang nabubuhay s'ya, napaisip si Ilyong. Pa'no kaya kung magtapat na s'ya kay Pole? Hindi na 'to simpleng paghanga lang.

'Wala, mapapagod din naman ang pusong lihim na sumisinta', pagsuko ni Ilyong sa kanyang mga ilusyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wla tlga aq clue, wat is thi s?


End file.
